The present invention relates generally to portable IR thermometers. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable IR thermometer having a graphical user display and interface.
Portable infrared (IR) thermometers allow a user to ascertain the temperature of a remote target using a point and click technique. These instruments are commonly utilized for purposes ranging from automotive diagnostics to food safety. Single point IR thermometers with digital displays have historically been implemented using a fixed-segment LCD or LED display. This creates some difficulty to implement complex functions because it necessitates multiple control panel buttons and/or a complicated user interface.
Various details regarding the construction and operation of noncontact thermometers may be discerned from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,634,294, 5,640,015 and 6,234,669, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.